House of Amnesia
by MidnightMoon2
Summary: What would happen if Nina got amnesia? The mystery and Fabian and Nina's relationship would be put at stake! FabianxNina and JeromexMara. I'm not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV

"Nina, wake up!" Amber screeched in my ear. My eyes groggily fluttered open to see Amber's perky face inches from mine.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up and shaking out my messy curls.

"Probably about 7:30." she said offhandedly, running a brush through her already shining hair.

"I thought we weren't going ice skating until 10:00." I groaned, pulling a pillow over my head. Since it's Saturday and it's cold as heck outside, all of the House of Anubis kids decided to go ice skating.

"We are going at 10:00, but I wanted to do your hair. You have a certain boy who shall remain nameless to impress." She squealed. I felt a scarlet blush rush up to my cheeks.

"W…why would you think I want to impress Fabian?" I asked, trying to appear oblivious. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and I knew that I must have said something wrong. Or worse, _right._

"Ah-ha! So you do like Fabian! I didn't say anything about Fabian, but _you _did!" she practically screamed while jumping up and down on the floor.

"Shh…don't wake everybody up." I whispered, suddenly conscious at how awful it could be if Mick or Jerome found out about my feelings for Fabian. "I guess I'm going to go take a shower. You can get all of your stuff for "getting me ready" together. Just don't make me look like Mara when she tried to impress Mick."

Grabbing my towel and iPod, I walked down the hall to the bathroom. Early morning sunshine streamed through the windows, heating the floor boards. I always loved how you could feel the warmth of the sun in the floor. I quickly reached the end of the hallway and pulled open the bathroom door. Scarce amounts of humidity filled the air from the girls' showers last night. Shiny chrome and pristine white filled the bathroom. The only color came from the caddy outside the shower with everyone's shampoo and Patricia's black iPod speakers. I figured she wouldn't care if I listened to some music with it, so I plugged in my iPod. It was set on shuffle, so I turned it on, stripped off my pjs, and jumped into the shower.

Fabian's POV

The combination of sunshine streaming in my face and Amber's excited squeals from her room were what woke me up that morning. Looking over at the clock, I groaned. _7:30? Since when does Amber _ever_ wake up at 7:30 on a _Saturday_? _I wondered to myself. Mick snored softly in his bed, and I decided not to wake him. Besides, now I was super curious about what Amber was so excited for. I mean, we're all ice skating later, but that shouldn't make her that excited. So I jumped out of bed and quietly jogged up the stairs. I was about to knock on the door when I heard one of the most beautiful things I'd ever heard. A voice like a thousand sirens straight out of Greek mythology echoed out of the bathroom, beckoning me towards it.

Nina's POV

When "Everytime We Touch" started playing on my iPod, I couldn't help but to start singing along. I love the slow version of the song, and it always makes me think about Fabian. His touch made me feel like I was on cloud no.9. All I could think about was pulling him next to me. To brush his hair out of his eyes, to taste the sweetness of his mouth…this was the typical topic of my thoughts whenever I sang this song. The bridge came just as I was stepping out of the shower. I still sang as I wrapped my dark purple towel around myself. Making sure it was tight, I walked over to the mirror. The door opened and shut, but I didn't think much of it. When I wiped the steam off of the mirror, I saw someone standing behind me. Next, I realized that it wasn't a girl.

"Fabian! What are you doing in here?" I screamed.

Fabian's POV

As awkward as I felt in the current situation, her screaming wouldn't help either of us. I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Nina, relax. Let me explain." I whispered. Something in my eyes must have shown I wasn't lying, so she relaxed under my hand.

"I'm waiting." She said, reaching up to hold her towel in place.

"You were singing." I said, feeling like that was a sufficient answer.

"Yes Fabian, good job. You're practically Sherlock Holmes." She loudly muttered.

"I heard you, and I was drawn by your voice. It was like angels singing." I said. Then I walked out of the door, my face beet red.

"Fabian, wait." She called, running after me. Somehow she had managed to put on a forest green robe in the three seconds I'd been gone.

"Yes, Nina." I replied, feeling the tension in the air. The words I said next could make or break everything.

"D…do I really sound like an angel?"she stammered, looking up at me with her light blue eyes.

"Uh huh." I said, clearing my throat. Then I leaned down, looking at her light pink lips. Her breath washed over me, shockingly sweet and warm. Suddenly, we were interrupted by Amber loudly clearing her throat.

"Thank you for catching me, Fabian. I could have been really hurt if I would have actually fallen and hit my head." She said, looking at me with panic in her eyes.

"No problem, Nina. See you at ice skating later?" I said. She nodded, and I ran down the stairs.

Nina's POV

"Okay, Nina. You _really_ need to impress him now." Amber said. Then she grabbed my hand and dragged me into our room.

**Okay guys. This is my first House of Anubis story. I wanted to set up a little bit of drama other then the main plot, so this is just the story introduction. Reviews motivate me, so if you want more…..REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fabian's POV

Sitting in the stands at a local ice rink, I watched my classmates zooming by on the ice below. Jerome was chasing Mara around the rink, Patricia was trying to teach Alfie how to do a triple lutz, and Mick was practicing his hockey skills. Nina had never been ice skating before, so Amber was trying to teach her. Her dirty blond curls were pulled half up half down, and she wore an outfit that Amber had obviously picked out. Her sweater was a rich midnight blue and she wore dark wash jeans. For added warmth, she wore a grey beret-style knit hat and fingerless gloves. From what I could tell, she wasn't wearing any makeup, but she doesn't need any.

Her laugh echoed out throughout the rink, carefree and light. She was just starting to get the hang of skating and Amber was taking her more towards the center. That's when the collision happened. Mick didn't mean to plow Nina over, he really didn't. He was watching the puck and didn't look up until he was about to hit her. By then it was too late. In the blink of an eye she was sprawled across the eye with a patch of scarlet slowly emerging from her head. Racing down the stairs, I was next to her in a second. I pulled her head into my lap just as Mick was rushing over.

"Oh my God. Nina, I'm so sorry!" he whispered.

"Somebody, call 911!" I screamed. Patricia nodded and pulled out her cell phone. Amber had crouched down next to me by this time. I looked up at her, and realized she was wearing a scarf. "Amber, give me your scarf."

"What? But this is brand new! My daddy just got it for me!" she squealed.

"What's more important to you? Nina or a scarf?" I said. She pulled the scarf off in a second. I sighed as I wrapped the flimsy red material over her wound.

"This material isn't going to last long. We're going to need some help fast." I said.

"Well, the ambulance should be here in minutes." Patricia said. I looked down at Nina and felt a tear slide down my cheek. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open.

Nina's POV

I looked up at the faces crowded around me. First was a boy, or I guess, a young man. He had eyes like an ocean, and they looked pained. Shiny trails of tears streaked across his cheeks and chocolaty brown bangs swept across his forehead. On the other side of him was a girl with sleek straw-colored hair. Light blue eyes looked down with concern from her sweet face.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked, trying to sit up. My head felt like a knife was being stuck through it, and I cried out in pain.

"Here, lay back down. You hurt your head really bad." The blond said. The boy started crying what looked like tears of joy.

"Oh Nina!" he cried, pulling me into a hug.

"Who's Nina?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews. To be honest, I didn't really think it was that good of a story, but apparently I was wrong. There are a couple of reviews in particular that really stuck out to me. **

**E-nony-mouse: Your comment made me laugh. I think that HoA writers like cliffhangers because it makes the stories more like actual episodes of the shows. **

**water wolf 100: Both of your reviews were good. You put both praise **_**and **_**constructive criticism into reviews. Thank you and please leave me more!**

Nina's POV

From the puzzled looks on everybody's faces I knew that I had said something wrong.

"What's wrong? I just asked who Nina is." I muttered. "And why am I on ice?"

The boy cradling me answered me. "You're Nina. That's your name. You're on the ice because we were all ice skating. Someone ran into you and you hit your head. You could have a minor case of amnesia."

"Or major." Someone in the crowed muttered.

"Do you remember anything?" the boy asked. Starting to shake my head no, I wailed out in pain and the shooting pain that ravaged through my body at the simple motion. Just then a group of men with a stretcher came up next to me.

"Is this the girl?" the one who seemed to be the leader asked. Fabian nodded, and they gently lifted me onto the stretcher. Slightly scratchy sheets lined the stretcher, and a pathetic pillow with about half of an inch of stuffing was placed under my head. They started to roll me out when I heard a voice call out from behind me.

"Wait. Can I come with you?" the boy asked.

"Fine, but hurry. We need to get her to the hospital stat." the man said. Within seconds my view was much improved, if you catch my drift. That boy's hand clasped mine when they lifted me into the ambulance, and my stomach started doing flips. It felt like I had the entire Chinese acrobatic Olympic team inside my stomach. Once the car started moving, they shined a light in front of my eyes.

"Well, she doesn't have a concussion, but her heart is racing way faster than it should be. We need to calm her down." The head E.M.T. said. The boy nodded, and leaned over me.

"Nina, you're okay. I'll be right here by you, but they want you to take this special gas. They said your heart rate picked up rapidly when they lifted you into the ambulance. Your head wound is getting worse." He said, completely oblivious to _why_ my heart was racing. My face turned beet red. I nodded, and Fabian grabbed the mask. It was blue and had a white strap they would use to wrap it around my head. Once Fabian had the mask in place, a sweet yet slightly cloying mist rushed into the mask. Sighing deeply, I closed my eyes and let the mist carry me off to dreams of the blue eyed boy.

Fabian's POV

"So, do you guys know what's wrong with her?" I asked, worry coating my voice.

"Relax, we'll get your little girlfriend to the hospital soon enough." The driver said. A scarlet blush crept its way over my face, and they head E.M.T. laughed.

"What Frank means is that we're almost to the hospital, and they will be able to give a much more accurate diagnosis than we can. All we know is that she has a severe head wound but no concussion. That's why we could put her under without any worry."

I looked over at Nina, her sleeping body gently inhaling and exhaling. Her lips looked red and full. All I wanted to do was reach over and kiss her awake. Just forget the mystery, the ambulance driver, everything. Nina and I would be the only things that mattered, at least for a little while. _No, Fabian. Of all of the times you shouldn't be thinking about that, this is the biggest. _I mentally chided myself. Just then, we ran over a huge pothole, shooting me a foot off of the seat.

"We're here." The driver called.

"Don't you think you guys should maybe fix that?" I asked.

"Hey, you and me both. But that isn't our department." He said. Then they opened the doors and gently lifted Nina out of the ambulance. Hopping out after her, I did my best to stay with her. Stepping inside the hospital, I winced. Hospitals aren't my favorite place to be to begin with, but the fact that Nina has to be in one just made it all the worse. Suddenly a nurse about a foot shorter than me appeared out of nowhere.

"We'll take her from here. I'm afraid you'll have to wait out here. Can we have a name so that when we have a diagnosis we can call you?" she asked.

"Fabian Rutter." I said. She curtly nodded and pushed Nina in through the heavy swinging doors.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Just to add a little note before the story starts, in my version Amber and Mick are good friends. Mick doesn't like Mara, and Mara doesn't like Mick. Enjoy!)**

Fabian's POV

"Fabain. Fabian Rutter? Is there anyone here named Fabian Rutter?" A voice called out into the waiting room. My head snapped up upon hearing my name, and yanked out my iPod headphones. Turning around, I saw a middle-aged nurse holding a transparent clip board.

"I'm Fabian." I said. She curtly nodded and motioned for me to follow her. We went through the heavy doors they took Nina through.

"Okay, so I guess you're wondering about your friend Miss Martin." The nurse said. Nodding eagerly, I followed her through the labyrinth also known as St. Luke's Hospital.

"Well…when she fell on the ice, she badly hit her head. The fall did more than just that, however. She has contracted an interesting case of amnesia we don't see often. She can remember general knowledge. For example, if you asked about her last math lesson, she'd probably remember how to do the work. But she won't remember anyone." She stated. Her voice wasn't backed with any sympathy. In fact, she sounded almost _bored._ I felt the anger boiling under my skin, but quickly tried to shake it off. Nina didn't need to see me like that. Finally, we reached a hospital room.

"Room 121?" I asked. She nodded and I pushed the door open. The walls were a warm cream and the floor was made up of white tile. A miniscule t.v. was propped up on the wall opposite Nina's bed. Finally, I looked over at Nina. They had wrapped her head in bandages, and put her into a white hospital gown. Her bed sheets were all white, too. Surrounding her were monitors and bags of medicine flowing into her from her I.V. She looked…fragile. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." She rasped. "You're the boy who came with me here."

"That's right, Nina. Do you remember my name?" I asked, hearing how desperate I sounded.

"I'm sorry, no. The only reason I know my name is because they told me when they were wrapping up my head. I'd like to know your name." she said.

"Fabian." I whispered, grasping her hand. She looked at her hand in mine then looked up to me. She opened her mouth to speak when a doctor walked into the room.

"How's it going Nina?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Pretty good, Dr. Collins. I'm a lot better now my friend Fabian can be in here." She said. He looked over to me and I got a good look at him. He had grey hair and dark brown eyes. For sure, he was an older doctor, but you could tell that he was friendly.

"Hello, sir. My name's Fabian Rutter." I said, extending my hand. He reached out and we shook hands.

"Pleasure's all mine. Well, we have a lot of care that'll have to go into caring for little Nina here. Can give you the information and have you pass it on to her mother?" he said.

"Of course, sir. Actually, we both live in Anubis house so we'll have to give it to our…Trudy." I said.

"Very good, very good. Well, the main issue would seem to be her amnesia. Although the case is uncommon, it shouldn't last too long. I'd say it could range from 3 days to a month. Sometimes if you show her things from her life, it can jog her memory. Does she keep a diary?" he asked. I nodded. "Perfect. You should have her read that."

"What about her head injury?" I asked.

"It's pretty bad as well. I'm prescribing that she should stay in bed for two days before she goes to school again, and she'll need her bandages changed every four hours. When she gets back into class, she isn't allowed to participate in any physical activity for a week after. She'll also need to take these two different pain medications every two hours. That does include having her wake up at night to take them." He said.

"Okay doc. I'll make sure Trudy gets all of that. When can we check her out?" I asked.

"We still have a couple of tests to run through, but I'd guess in a couple of hours. Can you entertain her?"

"Of course." I said. Then the doctor exited the room.

"So…what do you want to do?" she asked.

Amber's POV

Right after the ambulance took Nina and Fabian, Patricia called a cab to take us home. Everyone was gloomy and worried. For once, Jerome and Alfie weren't joking around. When we pulled up at Anubis house, we all sprinted up the stairs. We burst into the room to find Trudy dusting off the t.v.

"Hello dearies. What are you doing back so soon?" she asked. Her eyes scanned the group, and suddenly worry clouded her eyes. "Where are Nina and Fabian?"

"Well…umm." Mara began. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward.

"I was trying to teach Nina how to ice skate, and Mick plowed over her. She was bleeding and an ambulance came and got her. Fabian went with." I said. Trudy immediately grabbed a phone book and ran into the kitchen.

"What's she doing?" Alfie asked.

"Calling the hospital you idiot." Jerome said, sitting down on the couch next to Mara. _Wow, shocker he decided to sit by Mara._

"Guys, let's not fight right now. Nina should be our main concern right now." Mick said. I nodded in agreement and everybody shut up. We sat in silence for a few minutes when I started sobbing.

"What's the matter Amber?" Mick asked, putting his arm around me. I turned into his arm and started full-out bawling. _That's why Mick is good to have around._ I thought. _He's like a big brother. Always there for me._ I sat up and wiped my tears away.

"Ugh, I must look like hell." I said, feeling my blotchy skin.

"You don't look _that_ bad." Jerome said. Mara smacked him, and he rubbed his arm like it had seriously hurt him.

"Okay, so I just called the hospital." Trudy said, walking into the room. "They connected me to Nina's room and I talked to Fabian. Her head injury is bad and she has amnesia. Apperantly it's a special kind where she can remember general knowledge, but she won't remember anything else. We're supposed to use things of hers to jog her memory. I'm going to make her favorite cookies."

"Can we throw her a welcome home party?" Patricia asked. It was the first thing she'd said since we all came in, and even then it was something completely out of character for her."

"Yes, sweetheart. In fact, why don't all of you help Patricia put together a party?" Trudy said. Everyone nodded, excited at the prospect of a party.

"Patricia, Mick, come with me. We can make decorations in my room." I said. Then we ran upstairs.

Jerome's POV

I waited until Amber had taken her group upstairs, then I turned towards Alfie and Mara. "Hey guys, what would you say if I told you I had a plan to get Nina and Fabian together?"

"You do? Oh, that's so sweet of you. I honestly didn't think you had even noticed. Or cared for that matter." Mara gushed. I slyly smiled at her and a blush rushed up to her cheeks.

"Follow me." I said, guiding the two to my room. Once they stepped inside, I shut the door and walked over to the bookshelf. I pulled a thick dictionary out, and slammed it down on the bed.

"Great. So we're going to hit them with the dictionary until they admit they like each other?" Alfie asked.

"Patience my friend," I said. Then I opened up the dictionary to show that I had hollowed it out. Inside was a brown paper bag.

"What's in the bag?" Mara asked.

"The answer to your question," I said. I shook out the bed and out onto the bed fell a journal.

"Wow. That looks exactly like Nina's." Mara said.

"Exactly. So here's what we're going to do. Alfie is going to forge Nina's handwriting. We can write all sorts of mushy-gushy stuff about Nina and Fabian. Also we can add anything we want if we decide we're feeling manipulative." I plotted.

"I'm not so sure about this…" Mara trailed off. Alfie rolled his eyes and I glared at him.

"Mara…you'll be doing a good thing here. All you'll have to do is take it up to the room and make the swap." I said, putting my arm around her and looking at her.

"Okay." She said, giggling. I tossed the journal over to Alfie. Mara and I still were still looking at each other. I could just get lost in her beautiful brown eyes. Alfie loudly cleared his throat and I even felt myself blush.

"Mara, could you come over here? I need some help to write Nina's diary since I don't know how girls think." Alfie said.

"Of course Alfie." She said.

Nina's POV

After Dr. Collins released me from the hospital, Fabian called a cab. When the cab pulled up, he opened the door for me.

"Well thank you." I said, feeling myself blush. He nodded, his cheeks a flaming scarlet as well.

"So where two kiddies?" the cab driver asked.

"Do you know where Anubis house is?" Fabian asked. He nodded, and within 20 minutes we arrived at the house. I looked up at the old-fashioned building.

"We live here?" I asked, shocked that the school would have such a beautiful building for students to reside in.

"Yeah. Come on, we need to get you inside." He said, placing his hand on the small of my back and guiding me up the stairs. When we reached the door, he opened it.

"Welcome home!" everyone inside yelled.

**So…how did you guys like it? I have some special thanks for a particular reviewer. BrianaRose724, I actually used an idea you recommended. I realized that there were a bunch of ways I could go with it, and you should see more of the journal in the next couple of chapters. **

**Remember…if you guys want more REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nina's POV

When everyone yelled surprise at me, I fell back from the shock of everyone screaming at me. Luckily, Fabian was right behind me, so I fell into his arms. He helped me up with a scarlet blush painting his cheeks. As soon as I was back on my feet, I found myself in the shockingly tight embrace of a lady who was a lot older than the gaggle of teens blocking the door.

"Nina, dearie. Do you remember who I am? No, of course you don't. I can't believe I'd even ask you such a thing. I'm Trudy, the House Mother." She said, beaming at me with tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Umm…as much as I love these sappy reunions, I think it will be a lot better for Nina's health if we get her inside." A boy with dirty blonde bangs falling over his head said. Next to him, a girl with shiny ebony ringlets rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Of course. Fabian called me from the hospital…and we've decided to set you up on the couch." Trudy said, replacing Fabian's arm behind me and leading me into what appeared to be the living room. My eyes were instantly drawn to a figure standing in the middle of a coffee table.

"An alligator?" I asked skeptically, causing the dirty-blonde haired guy and the African American boy to crack up laughing. Next I looked up at the rest of the room. A huge banner with "Welcome Home Nina!" written on it hung above a television, and blue streamers covered the walls in fascinating twists and turns. Surrounding the alligator were snacks of all different kinds.

"Here sweetie. Just sit down. Once you're sitting down we can get you introduced to everyone." I nodded gently, trying not to hurt my head in the process. Fabian and Trudy lowered me onto the couch, placing three pillows behind me so I wouldn't be sitting straight up. The blonde girl brought down a blanket from upstairs.

"Okay…so can you please tell me your names now?" I asked.

The blonde haired girl stepped forward first. "I'm Amber, your roommate. I love pink, and my hobbies include designing fashions, shopping, and matchmaking." She said, drawing out the last word. "Next to me is Mick, and next to him is Mara. That guy who's trying to smell her hair without us noticing is Jerome. The kid who's making kissy faces at him now is Alfie, and finally, the girl who's rolling her eyes at Alfie is Patricia." She said.

"Thank you, Amber. For introducing us in such an…interesting manner." Mara said, still blushing from the fact Jerome was trying to smell her.

"Hey, never mind this lot. Let's dig in." Mick said, stuffing his mouth with food.

"Mick! It's Nina's party. Didn't you learn about waiting until the guest of honor eats before you do in kindergarten?" Amber asked, lightly smacking him on the arm.

"Nina, do you see anything that looks good to you?" Fabian asked. I pointed to some sugar cookies, and he nodded as if that's what he expected me to pick.

"What is it?" I asked.

"These have been your favorite ever since you got to Anubis House." he said.

"It's true." Patricia said. "The first time Trudy made them after you got here, you practically wolfed the whole plate down."

"Now now, let's not exaggerate." Trudy said.

"Yeah, at least you weren't as bad as Mick." Amber said, pointing towards him. His mouth looked like it should've been bursting open from the amount of food in his mouth.

"How does he do that?" I whispered.

"No one knows." Mara said.

"We might be sending him to a science lab for testing this summer." Alfie said. Everyone burst into laughter as Mick looked up, making a sound of protest that caused crumbs to fly out of his mouth. Anyone standing laughed so hard that the fell onto the nearest piece of furniture. Unfortunately for me, I ended up being Fabian's piece of furniture.

Looking down at a blushing Fabian, I giggled girlishly. "Comfortable?" I asked.

"Sorry." He muttered, jumping up off of me. "I…I didn't mean to." He stuttered.

"Don't worry about it. You wouldn't hurt me." I stated. Suddenly, I became hyperaware at the numerous eyes that were looking at me, and I blushed too.

"Hey Mara," Jerome said, "maybe you should go up to Nina's room and get her _journal._" He said, drawing out journal for a reason I didn't know.

"Okay." She said, and she walked out of the room. Suddenly a deep voice boomed throughout the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" a tall brooding man shouted as he walked into the living room. His head was balding, and any hair left was a dark stormy grey. He scowled as his eyes scanned the room, and he pulled a stopwatch out of his tan dress coat. "Trudy, you know the rules about eating in the living room. And it's nearly suppertime. Shouldn't you be cooking?" he asked harshly.

"Victor…we have good reason..."she started speaking, only to be cut off by him raising a finger in a motion designed to silence him.

"Why is Miss Martin's head covered in bandages?" he asked.

"It happened when the kids went ice skating today. Mick accidentally ran into her, and she hit her head on the ice. She has amnesia and a bad head wound." Trudy said, her voice sounding more defensive than explanatory.

"Do you remember me, Miss Martin?" he asked. I shook my head, and felt a hand gently cover my shoulder. I looked over to see Fabian and smiled.

"Ah, I see. Well, I am Victor, the head of Anubis House. I expect you to follow all house rules that you are able to. First, there are several places you are forbidden to go into. The attic, the cellar, and my office. Second, you are forbidden to be up and walking up and around after 10 o'clock."

"Victor, let her be. Besides, I need to talk to you about a couple of things." Trudy said, motioning for him to follow her into the kitchen. He followed her, but right before he left he decided to turn around and give us one last chilling glare.

"He's a real charmer, huh." Mara said, walking into the room with a book that I figured was my journal.

"Oh yeah. He volunteers at orphanages during his free time." Jerome said.

"He's creepy." I said as Mara handed me the journal.

"You got that right. He's like so creepy." Amber said. After that, everyone started doing their own thing. Mara had her own little tutoring group going on the other couch, with Mick, Alfie and Jerome as her students. Amber was reading a fashion magazine, and Patricia was listening to her mp3. Fabian had moved onto the couch next to me and was just finishing up his math homework. Bored, I was digging through his messenger bag. I had his permission of course. Looking in his bag, I saw a skinny white book squished between two textbooks. Pulling it out, I was shocked at what I found.

"Romeo and Juliet?" I asked quizzically. Suddenly my brain was filled with lines from the play.

"Umm…yeah. Even though we already did a couple of scenes after you got here, he wants me to do the scene where Romeo and Juliet first meet. He actually wanted me to perform it with you." Fabian said, clearing his throat. I scanned through my head, trying to remember what that scene was about.

"Fabian, that's the scene where they kiss." I said, blushing at the idea of kissing him.

Fabian's POV

_Why did I let her look through my messenger bag? How could I forget that book was in there? _I mentally screamed at myself. Amber was giggling from behind her magazine, and I somehow knew that she was somehow involved in the current situation.

Amber's POV

Flashback: Yesterday (Friday)

We were in drama, and Mr. Winkler was running late for class. Jerome was spending half of his time playing chess with Mara and half of his time wrestling Alfie. Mick was taking a nap, and Patricia was complaining to me about some random guy who made fun of her fake streaks. Fabian and Nina, as always, were brewing in their own obliviousness. Nina was ecstatically whispering something to Fabian, no doubt it was about Sibuna stuff, and every time she touched him he blushed. _WWVBD? _I wondered to myself. _Surely there has to be a way for me to get them together._

"Hello class. I have an exciting announcement. Our next project is two-person scenes. You will have to pair off into groups of two. Most of you will be finding a scene, but I will give a couple of groups who aren't using their full potential a scene to perform. All of your scenes will be performed in front of the class in two weeks time. That does involve costumes." He said, looking particularly at Jerome and Alfie. "Well, go on. Get working."

Suddenly a I had a light bulb moment. _Oh my gosh, that is EXACTLY what Victoria Beckham would do!_ I thought. Then I ran up to Mr. Winkler. He looked up, then asked me what was wrong.

"Mr. Winkler, I have a huge favor to ask. You know how Fabian and Nina are like TOTALLY in love but won't take the next step? Well, I have an idea that would help that if you would go along with it." I whispered, not wanting to be overheard.

"I'm listening." He said.

"Really? I mean, of course you are. So here's what you need to do. Make Nina and Fabian do the scene from Romeo and Juliet where they first meet. They kiss twice in that scene." I stated.

"Alright." He said, smiling at what I figured was the idea that he could be helping bring young lovers together.

"You rock, Mr. Winkler. Has anyone ever told you that?" I squealed, running off to find a partner of my own.

End of Flashback

**Hey guys, so what did you think? In the next chapter you will find out what Alfie, Mara and Jerome put into Nina's diary. Also, you'll find out what Trudy went off to talk to Victor about. And get ready, because there's JARA in the next chapter!**

**I'll try to update soon, but my science teacher gives us SO MUCH HOMEWORK!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
